Is he mine?
by PercabethfanNo.1
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! This is some what similar to What I want (Percabeth) written my me... But this one has ideas given by neonrider1111, a person I know from my school... do check him out though he has ntn in his account! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **1) If this is your first time reading a fanfiction, welcome to this world of stories**

 **2) If this is the first time you are reading one of** ** _my_** **story, Welcome to my world of stories**

 **3) If yu have already read my creations, Welcome back dude! Sup?**

 **ready set GO!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I had always admired my mom. I am a demigod. Yes, I have power, I have brains and I have a home, Camp half blood

I have a very caring male for a brother who I came to know of, from Athena herself. He handed over his job of finding the Athena Parthenos to me and wanted me to come to this camp. I wanted to stay with Aunt Atremis so I stayed vack.

Yes. My mom is the greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Athena. I have seen her many times during the Summer solstice council. She has given me enough power and brains that I am scared of only two things... Spiders and... Nancy Bobofit.

Spiders because of Arachne. I was the demigod who restored the Athena Parthenos and faced Arachne. I survived a fall in Tartarus along with my brother Malcolm.

Nancy Bobofit because she knows how to hit me in my weak spots. Ironically, being a demigod, my fatal flaw is Pride and I'm Damn insecure...

She knows exactly how to nail me. In my high school, she is a popular girl dating a very hot guy on whom I have a crush... Luke.

I am demigod who grew in the forests after my mortal dad abused me too much so my mom, Athena and her cousin, Artemis, gave me training to survive against monsters.

I got a dagger as a present from my mom, blessed my Artemis. Artemis blessed the sword in such a way that it will never miss it's target, mainly when the target is Male...

I always strap the dagger to my hip. Nancy is a clear sighted mortal who has almost anyone she wants, wrapped around her finger. She has terrorized me so much that I get nightmares about her.

She asked Luke out eventhough she knew that I liked him. He took her hint in a week when he was oblivious to me for 5 years...

maybe he did not like me... Anyways. I was a _friend_ *cough* minion *cough* of Nancy. She is nice to me when she wants me to do her homework and tries her best to neglect me mostly...

This year, I was happy because my brother, Malcolm, told me that he and two of his friends were coming to my school.

I was eager to meet my brother. He looks like my except for his hair colour, which is hazel brown.

Little did I know that it meant trouble coming to make me go against one of my nightmares... and I am not talking about spiders...

 **A/N how was it? read and review! I'll shoot out the name of every single person who sends me a review! And like my other stories, I'll post questions in the end and will shoot out the names of people with the RIGHT answer!**

 **question:** ** _What does Annabeth say to Percy the first time she meets him?_**

 ** _I'm waiting for the answers!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for shootout:**

 **QueenCritic** **\- Thank you very much...**

 **guest- um... WHAT?**

 **Kori A Grayson** **\- Thank you so much**

 **special thanks to queencritic who has been continuously helping me improve in all my stories!**

 **Let it begin..**

 **thank you all three for the review!**

 **~Annabeth~**

I was taking my schedule out to check what is my second period when I saw Nancy smirk at me and pull Luke to a passionate kiss.

I admit that my stomach flared when I saw it but... this was my fear I was talking about... so I shrugged it off and tried to control the tears tat were threatening to fall.

Before I could wipe a stray tear off, I felt strong but soft hands wipe them off... I looked up to see... **(A/N: Cliffy! see ya later... jus' Kidding ;) continue reading...)**

I looked up to see startling grey eyes... My brother has come to me... my older brother has come to me... ( **Nice twist?** )

I hugged him fiercely and he hugged me back just as tightly. I heard a gasp and a snicker. I turned around to find beautiful sea-green eyes staring back at me...

I coughed to let him know of the 0 cm distance between us but he did not seem to care. I tried to move back but I was trapped between the lockers and him...

I slowly started to get lost in those eyes as I leaned in towards him... He leaned and closed the distance between us. I almost gasped as I felt his warm salty lips on mine...

The bliss ended when I felt him move back... correction, pushed backwards. I saw Luke standing between us with a surprised looking Nancy with him.

The nameless hottie stood up in no time and began walking towards me when Luke put himself between us.

I was supposed to feel overjoyed that Luke was acting protective but I felt nothing but anger because Luke interrupted that lovely kiss.

I walked towards the new boy and stood facing Luke with a stern face. He slowing moved away, glaring at the boy...

I turned towards him to see my brother holding the sea-green eyed boy in a choke hold.

I gasped. The boy gave me a mischievous smile and I felt myself blush as my brother slowly released his grip...

He then said,' Well, let me introduce you guys... This is Nice and the one who dared to kiss my sister forcibly in the saviour of Olympus twice, Perseu- Percy Jackson.'

I could not believe that it was _The Percy Jackson!_

I was in luck maybe? but it didn't last long as Nancy came smiling towards Percy and started flirting with him. He looked disgusted and said something. Nancy looked shocked and stomped her foot and she walked off to a very subdued Luke...

He turned and gave me a lopsided grin and took my hands to shake. He held it longer than neccesary...

I smiled and said, 'Nice to finally meet you, Percy. I' Annabeth Chase from camp.'

He looked shocked for a while and smiled hugely as he said, 'OMG! The Annabeth Chase? Saviour of the Athena Parthenos and the reason why Romans and Greeks stopped fighting? I consider myself lucky. Sorry about the kiss by the way... I was too mesmerise by your eyes to think straight...'

I turned red with what he said and ,If possible, more so when he spoke about the kiss... I said it was okay and Malcolm looked down-right murderous when Percy pulled me in for a hug... Being overly-protective...

That was when Nancy tried to stir things up... with my weakness... not Nancy this time... Insecurity.

 **So... howzzat? Review pls...**

 **question for today is...**

 _ **Who is the Mother of Artemis and Apollo?**_

Waiting for answers... come out come out wherever you are... (Sirius black - Prisoner of azkaban)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry if you feel this update is too late.. I could NOT help it dude...**

 **By the way,**

 **guest: YES! you're right! high five dude!**

 **booklover123: sure! and the answer is _not_ Hera... try again!**

 **Thank you for the review! BTW, I DO NOT OWN PERCY AND THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY... all I own is the plot... which I share with a wonderful Leo-like idiot neonrider1111 who has about 10,000 more accounts...**

 **well, let it begin**

 **~Annabeth~**

I was warming myself in Percy's hand, trying to ignore Malcolm's glare when I heard an announcement.

I am really insecure like hell. I heard Nancy's voice saying that there gad been a cheerleader selection.

She announced the names of the people who were selected and I was so shocked when she announced,'Finally, our grand winner who came first and is now going to perform, Annabeth Chase'.

 **tata! see ya next time!.. Nah... Am not that cruel ;)**

Percy's POV

I was totally mesmerised by that swirling gray eyes that I had already embarrassed myself by kissing. On top of it she _had_ to be my best friend Malcolm's half-sister.

I was again trying to get lost in her eyes, which I found hard as I could feel Malcolm's glare on my back...

Right at that time, I heard an announcement. My head snapped back to the speakers when I heard 'Annabeth Chase'. I looked back at Annabeth to see her face... red and scared...

I pulled her by the hand I was holding to me. She lost balance and toppled on top of me... I gave her my signature lopsided grin as I whispered, 'You'll be okay, wise-girl. I'll cheer for you' in her ear, and before anyone notices, I nibbled at the end of her ear and let go of her in less that 20 seconds...

I considered it a world record. If Annabeth had been red before I pulled her, then it was nothing compared to the crimson Annabeth who was walking towards the stage with a scared but determined expression... She might have several fears but I'll help her get rid of at least one... or maybe two...

I gave her a thumbs up as she faced me before going into the back-stage.

She came out in a grey sleeve-less tops with a black simple shorts till the start of her knees, giving a fabulous view of her long tanned legs...

I was hit by jealousy as I saw many guys whistling at her. So much so that I didn't notice Malcolm edging toward me.

He poked me hard in my ribs and said,'You hurt my sister, I hurt you. Or should I let Athena in, Water-boy?'.

I mentally shivered at the threat and shooked my head. But at the back of my mind... annabeth's brother is okay with our relationship... _dude, you just met he..._ but I've already kissed her... _So? what if she likes someone else?_ I'll still propose... _you're lame..._ SHUT UP BRAIN, I mentally shouted...

Just then, I heard a fast beat music playing. I saw Annabeth close her eyes...

Nancy POV

That blonde haired dumb bitch, she stole the hot new boy and also got Luke guarding her as though he is _her_ boyfriend... He is my boyfriend but I can actually leave him for Percy maybe...

Anyways, I announced that she will be performing and she walked up to the back stage. I saw her come back to the stage wearing the longest shorts and tops available... Yeah, she's gonna get Percy by covering up...

Then I saw her close her eyes and what sh did after that surprised me to the core... she started to dance for the Michael Jackson song, thriller... _without a flaw!_

I though insecurity was a fear of her's but she seemed to overcome it! I am supposed to find another way to get to her... hm...

Annabeth's POV

I admit... I was TERRIFIED! I was so scared of the attention and embarrassment that I tried my best to cover myself up... and ended up in shorts and a silver tops...

I felt several stares and searched for the sea-green one. When I found it, it was full of assurance and gave me support.

I closed my eyes and started to move according to the beat. I opened my eyes to a dumb-founded audience with a pair of proud-looking grey eyes. and an astonished pair of gorgeous sea-green one..OMG... those eyes are gonna be the death of me...

I timidly made way to them and got hugs from Malcolm and Percy...

I liked Malcolm's hug but I blushed like crazy when I was hugged by Percy, in this flimsy barely-covering shirt... Percy saw my red face, looked at me and blushed as he realized the reason for how my face is...

I quickly changed removed my tops and brought my grey shirt over my flat stomach, in the backstage. I removed the shorts and wore my blue jeans... but iI found it weird that, as I got out, I met a flustered Percy... I did not know why he was flustered... I added it to the list of things I should ask him later, including the kiss, the blush, the stare, etc...

Then I saw him cowering in my brother's glare... maybe later... I mean, much later... just then I caught Nancy snickering along with the queen bitches, Drew Tanaka and Reyna Romirez... what was she up to?

 **HOWZZAT [yes am obssessed with howzzat]**

 **Anyone knows why he was flustered? Guess? or what is Nancy up to?**

 **K... this time's question:**

 **What is the Roman form of Hecate?**

 **Waiting for your answers...**

PercabethfanNo.1

Little glimpse of the next chapter:

 _Luke has called me as he wanted to talk privately to me... Nancy was being over-protective ever since he pounced on Seaweed brain for kissing me..._

 _I went to the street next to mine, where both Luke and Percy stay. I knocked on the door of Luke's house. He opened the door and took my breath away. He had a white full-hand shirt on with a sandy coloured full pant, his hair looking as though it was wind-swept._

 _He smiled at me, making my heart flutter a bit. He seemed to be waiting for someone..._

 _His face brightened and I assumed that he saw whom he was searching for. He looked into my eyes and closed the distance between us._

 **Bye-bye! be good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! DON'T KILL ME! I'm really sorry I was caught up between my life drama and bad marks, etc etc... I rermeber giving a short preview of the previous chapter...**

 **Lets see then... (WHATTUP HP REF.)**

Annabeth's POV

Yes. I was scared. I was scared because Nancy my second nightmare was snickering and smirking at me as though she knows something that I don't know... Creepy...

I turned to face the green eyed bot next to my brother. i gave him a small smile and moved on to hug my brother!

'Hey bro! long time no see... Ditcha miss me?' i asked. 'nope! I have an overprotective girlfriend who thought you were my girlfriend and broke up with me. So I despise you for making me live alone for the rest of my life' he replied.

Percy intervened saying 'dude that's not the story. You told that irritating clingy girlfriend that Annabeth is your girlfriend to get out of that relationship. If anything you should thank her, not despise her!'.

I glared at Malcolm and started chasing him around... before I tripped and fell into Percy's arms. He was caught off-guard and fell down taking me with him...

our faces were inches apart... he leaned in and I did too...

and someone had to ruin the moment... but no one did!

his lips slightly brushed mine and before I knew what I was doing, we were kissing...

His lips tasted like cookies and slightly like the sea...

I knew it! Malcolm had not told me, but I guessed he was a son of Poseidon... no... stay away from this guy annabeth, mother will never approve

 _but is that what you want? To keep pleasing your mother who is never there when you need her?_

I can't help it. Being the favorite offspring of a goddess includes honor as well as sacrifices if you don't want to be disowned...

 _So? you're going to let pride overcome love?_

love? who said anything about love?

I pulled away, much to the disappointment of Percy

'What's wrong? Am I a bad kisser? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like someone else? Are..' Percy kept blabbering and I put a finger on his lips to shut him up.

'One question at a time seaweed brain. and the answers for your questions are my mom, no, no, and no.' I said.

'Oh. Then who is Luke?' he asked.

I thought about it and said, 'My first crush. but I realize now that I like him only as a brother. He is like Malcolm. You on the other hand...' I trailed

'me on the other hand...?' Percy teased...

'Oh shut up. Anyways whatever we have cannot work... Athena is your dad's rival' I replied sadly.

Just then Luke called me as he wanted to talk privately to me... Nancy was being over-protective ever since he pounced on Seaweed brain for kissing me...

I said okay and we planned to meet after school in his house.

Malcolm, Nico and Percy planned to stay in the house on the next street. I cleared the house properly for the three boys and wore my favorite grey T-shirt with the quote 'Athena always has a plan'.

I wore my skinny black jeans and my owl earrings to visit Luke.

I went to the street next to mine, where both Luke and Percy stay. I knocked on the door of Luke's house. He opened the door and took my breath away. He had a white full-hand shirt on with a sandy colored full pant, his hair looking as though it was wind-swept.

He smiled at me, making my heart flutter a bit. He seemed to be waiting for someone...

His face brightened and I assumed that he saw whom he was searching for. He looked into my eyes and closed the distance between us.

I pulled away immediately and slapped him accross his face.

'Ow. What was that for?' he asked.

'That is for cheating on Kellie and for kissing me even though you know I chose Percy over you Luke. Stay away from me.' I screamed and left for Malcolm's house just opposite to Luke's.

And Percy with cold eyes opened the door.

 **SORRY! got caught up in exams...my life is pretty much sucky...**

 **I got no answers for the previous question!**

 **the answers:**

 **What does annabeth say to him the first time they meet?**

 **Answer: What is going to happen on summer solistice?**

 **What is the name of Apollo and Artemis' mother?**

 **Answer: Leto the titan**

 **what is the roman form of Hecate?**

 **Answer: Trivia**

 **shoutout fot those who participated:**

 **Guest**

 **Booklover123**

 **QueenCritic**

 **Anaklusmos3000**

 **Check all of 'em out!**

 **See ya probably within this year... Just kidding... actually, i dunno**

 **Question for this chapter:**

 **(quite easy) what is the name of Dionysus' mom?**

 **Waiting...**


	5. Author's note (The end)

_**Hello guys. This is PercabethFanNo.1**_

 **I am entering the second last years of my schooling days and I won't be able to write at all hereafter. I thank everyone who stayed alongside me throughout my exploration of the fanfiction world. Too bad I'll have to leave this place soon. Sorry to all those who expected an update. If you would like to continue the story, PM me. I'll try my best to stay in touch at least through PMing.**

 **See you! and Extremely sorry.**


End file.
